The Un-accounted Events of Harry Potter's 5th Year
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Harry Potter Digimon crossover by DarkMaidenZ and yours truely.
1. A Terrifying Event

Title: The uncounted events of Harry's fifth year.   
Authors: PurpleSailorSaturn & DarkMaidenZ   
Chapter 1: A Terrifying Event (Ken)   
  
A girl was sitting on the beach, reading a magazine, I knew who this girl was, her name was Mimi. Out in the ocean, a boat was going around in squaes, sounds funny, right? Then I was standing a few feet away from Mimi, when a man in a trench coat started walking towards me. Wait a mintute! This man......Oikawa, was dead, I was a lot taller and my hair was longer, I was...older! Oikawa grabed my habds a Dark Energy flowed into me, I tried to pull away back he had me too tight. Mimi didn't even turn, couldn't she hear me sceaming? I didn't think so, and then I was no where the beach, but in a dark room.....   
  
" We can get rid of Ken Ichijouji." said a small voice.   
" We can get rid of him? No, Wormtail, we will!" said a cold voice.   
" It is said that Ken Ichijouji in Harry Potter's Japanese equal" said Wormtail.   
"Wormtail," the voice said " Ken Ichijouji is more powerful that Harry Potter, if they ever meet they can destroy me!"   
"So we have to get rid of him." Wormtail said finally.   
The man turned around and from my hiding place I began to scream.   
My eyes snapped open. "NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I cried. My head was exploding with pain, it hurt even more when I fell out of my bed that was several feet off the ground. I put my hand to my head and looked in the mirror, there it was, that old scar, I'd had it for a long time now, two years, (I had gotten it from a whip when I was smaller) then a low growl jerked me awake.   
"Ich-i-jou-ji." the voice growled   
"Wormmon," I said, shaking him. "Wormmon, wake up."   
Wormmon didn't move.   
"Ich-i-jou-ji."   
Then a black thing jumped out from the shadows, it looked like a huge black dog, with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. I screamed. My closet door opened and out fell a small, blue haired boy. My 11-year-old brother, Ryan, blinked, got up, and said: " Nice invention, Ken."   
I stared at him.   
"This is no invention, Ryan, this is real!"   
" That's nice." he said, yawning.   
I glanced around my room, my wand was at the bottom of my trunk and I had no way of getting to it. Ryan started to leave, and it looked like I was trapped.......   
  
"Don't you dare leave!" I snapped  
" But I wanna go back to bed." Ryan whined.  
"Oh, you're going to leave me here to die?!"  
" Yeah, that sounds about right."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I was kidding, I'll help."  
" And he doesn't have to fight alone!" said another voice, my older  
brother, Sam, was standing in the doorway, "Run," he said, "run for your  
life, Ken."  
I didn't need telling twice, I grabbed Wormmon and my trunk and ran  
like heck just as the monster knocked down Ryan, Sam, and my little  
sister, Seira, as she came in.  
"Oh dang!" I said as the monster started chaseing me me down the road,  
" Hey Seira!" I cried, she looked up, "If Mom and Dad want to know, tell  
them I went to Melin's!"  
She nodded.  
"Only a few more blocks to go." I said, as I turned the corner to  
Melin's house.  
  
  



	2. Meilin Got Run Over By... Ken?!

Chapter 2 : Meilin got run over by........Ken?! (Meilin)  
Chapter 2 by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
I awoke, stirring slightly. Once again, I had fallen asleep in  
the living room instead my bed chambers. Sirius is right, maybe I  
am disorented.  
  
I looked around for what had awaken me. Someone was knocking on  
my front door. Normally, I would have ignored it, but somthing was  
telling  
me not to.  
  
I opened the door and something-or someone came rushing in, knocked  
me over. I got to me feet and took a moment to see who it was.  
"Ken!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Something's chaseing me." he panted. I closed the door and locked  
it. " Did you lock it?" he asked after he caught his breath. I nodded.  
Before I could say or ask anything else, I heard footsteps on the  
stairs.  
I turned around and came face-to-face with a sleepy-eyed Skuld.  
"Wassamatter?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She set her blue eyes  
on Ken, too surprised to speak.  
"Daddy!" she cried, throwing her arms around him in a bone-crushing  
hug. I never quite figured why she called that, because her father is  
Sirius.  
But then, there are alot of things I don't get about her.  
"You can stay in the guest chambers tonight." I sighed and led him  
upstairs to where the guests stay. "I shall see you in the morning."  
*******  
Ken finally came down about nine the next morning. Skuld stopped bugging  
  
me to go hug again, leaving me to cook. He joined me a few mintutes  
later.  
" I talked to Sirius earlier, and you can stay until the begining of  
term." I informed him, he looked alot happier.  
*********  
I said goodbye to Ken at the platform and made my way to the front  
of the train. The other teachers were chatting away, including a  
woman I had never seen before, I gues she was the new Defense Against  
Dark  
Arts teacher. I didn't speak to her. I found it's always better if keep  
my mouth shut. Then she stood up and walked over to me, she was very  
very  
tall, too tall, her skin was white and her eyes were completly blue with  
  
black pupils, she had very long blond hair, and was wearing a white  
dress.  
Then she spoke in a deep voice.  
" Hello, I am Professor Maidenmon Rose, call me Maidenmon."  
Did she say Maidenmon?! The new teacher is a Digimon?! Or did  
this have to do with something I don't know about? 


End file.
